Baile de máscaras
by MillaPattzn
Summary: Cada año y solamente por esa noche ellos se amaban. Una sola vez y con los rostros cubiertos porque su amor era solamente fantasía de una sola noche y nada más.


**Este One-shot va dedicado a KoteCullenSwan 3' y es Rated M. **

* * *

><p><strong>Baile de máscaras <strong>

**.**

**.**

El hotel Carrington era uno de los hoteles más prestigioso de la zona. Sus antiguas paredes eran como un viejo diario donde cientos de personas habían grabado su historias; los amantes fugados que se habían amado escondidos entre los cuartos del servicio, los romances prohibidos entre las sirvientas y los grandes señores que visitaban el hotel. Cada habitación tenía un pasado oculto; gemidos de placer, palabras de amor y despedidas fugaces cargadas de sentimiento.

El hotel había sido creado cien años atrás a pedido de un importante aristócrata llamado James Carrington, quien lo mando a construir para su amante la bella y salvaje Victoria con quien tuvo más de cinco hijos bastardos a quien heredo todas sus posesiones.

Desde los inicios de su construcción el lugar guardo secretos amorosos. Tanto los de James, como los de su descendencia y posteriormente los inquilinos de hotel y los sirvientes…

−Buenas noches, bienvenidos al décimo noveno aniversario del hotel Carrington−dijo un hombre a través de un moderno micrófono−Le agradecemos por asistir a nuestro baile anual de máscaras. Esperamos que disfruten de la velada.

Cada año se celebraba un baile de máscaras como celebración del aniversario del Hotel Carrington.

Cada año tanto los sirvientes como los clientes habituales se mezclaban en esa fiesta, todos con una máscara sobre sus rostros fingiendo ser diferentes por esa noche. El baile de los Carrington era famoso, y era por eso; las máscaras y el hecho que tanto empleados como clientes pudieran disfrutar de esa noche por igual, codearse entre el misterio y la lujuria que despertaba al ver que no reconocías a nadie y que podías ser quien tu quisieras… al menos por una noche.

La mujer de vestido violeta se removió incomoda entre las personas. Llevaba un buen rato buscando a alguien pero aún no lo encontraba. Ella al igual que todos los demás asistentes al baile llevaba una elegante mascarilla sobre sus ojos, la cual le cubría la mitad de la cara. Se veía magnifica enfundada en aquel vestido largo y elegante, el cual tenía un corte preciso en la pierna que dejaba ver sus pálidas y torneadas extremidades.

Isabella Swan camino rodeando el salón y volvió a buscar con la mirada. No lo veía. Llevaba media hora buscándolo y aún no lo encontraba…

¿Por qué?

Cada año ellos se juntaban. Cada año, en aquel baile ellos se amaban y se juntaban entre los jardines del Hotel, hablaban y se comportaban como si su romance durara para siempre. Hasta que el sol se asomada y ambos entre lagrimas se alejaban prometiéndose verse el próximo año…

_Un amor imposible_

Isabella lo sabía.

Ella sabía que jamás podría estar con su hombre enmascarado y por eso anhelaba encontrarlo lo más pronto posible para aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían.

En la pista del salón se hallaba una pareja bailando. Eran realmente buenos. Ella se movía como una ninfa sobre la pista de baile y él la acompañaba con elegancia y un encanto propio de las personas educadas y refinadas. Isabella los miro y sintió una punzada en el estomago. No había que mirar bajo sus mascaras para notar la realidad de ellos, ambos eran ricos y educados pertenecientes a la misma clase. En cambio ella y su chico misterioso…, eran demasiado opuestos.

Durante esas cuatro noches que habían pasado durante esos cuatro años ella se había enamorado. Si, tan ridículo como suena. La estúpida Isabella se había enamorado del chico misterioso, se había enamorado de una ilusión, de un sueño.

¿Cómo no amarlo?

Él había sido el único en ver algo en ella. El único capaz de haberla amado detrás de esa fachada, la hizo sentirse mujer, amada. La llevo al cielo, sin promesas ni engaños, tan solo con sus acciones. Con los abrazos, los besos, los bailes que disfrutaron esas noches…

La pareja seguía girando e Isabella que iba camino al tocador se volvió de golpe. Volvió a mirar a la pareja y trago en seco. Era él. Era él… bailando con otra. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió como las manos le temblaban.

La música se detuvo y ellos dejaron de bailar. La mujer rubia y delgada se más a él y sin previo aviso junto sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión.

Isabella miro la escena impactada. Él estaba besando a otra. Frente a ella. En la noche que era de ellos…

No quiso ver más y dio la vuelta y huyo hacia el baño. Se arranco la máscara con las manos y la dejo caer.

¡Había sido tan estúpida! Creer que él la había amado… que patética. Ella había sido la estúpida que había confundido las cosas, había sido ella… él nunca le había hecho promesas de fidelidad pero aún así ella no se había acostado con nadie más que con él.

Durante cuatro años había esperado esa noche, una noche donde ambos se amaban con locura…

No, ellos no se amaban. Ella lo amaba pero él solo la deseaba. Él jugaba con ella, era un romance fugaz, nada más.

Lo demás habían sido historias fantasiosas que ella misma había creado en su mente. Una historia romántica donde ellos huían de la sociedad que los condenaba al ser diferentes, amantes prohibidos que por una noche dejaban los tapujos afuera y se unían en carne y alma.

Ilusiones…

Una ilusión, eso era.

El maquillaje estaba estropeado y ella no quiso arreglarlo, ¿Por qué hacerlo? No iba a volver a ese baile. Lo mejor era volver a su casa y enfrentar de unas ves por toda la realidad. Mañana tenía que volver al hotel a limpiar, a enfrascarse en hacer camas y un sinfín de cosas que le requería su trabajo como mucama. A sus veinticuatro años ya debería de haber aterrizado, pero no lo había hecho hasta ahora. En su interior siempre había guardado la esperanza de que su hombre misterioso la buscara y fueran felices por siempre…

Que ingenua.

Isabella se mojo la cara y se quito el maquillaje. Su cabello estaba despeinado así que se soltó el moño y dejo caer su cabello sobre sus hombros. Salió del baño y camino hacia su cuarto, el cuarto que el hotel le proporcionaba por su trabajo. Por el camino choco con algunas personas pero ninguna de ellas les prestó atención. Camino hasta el final del primer piso y deslizo su tarjeta por entre la hendidura, la puerta sonó con un clic e Isabella la empujo para entrar.

El cuarto no era para nada grande, pero le alcanzaba para tener un escritorio y un closet. Suficiente para ella.

Isabella dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y suspiro con tristeza. No se sentía nada bien, tenía un dolor en su pecho y el estomago le apretaba fuertemente. Sabía que esa sensación era por haber perdido a su chico, a su galán misterioso y por haber caído de golpe en la realidad.

No debería haberse enamorado, no de él. Él era un sueño, una ilusión, algo que solo existía una vez al año, en la oscuridad de la noche.

−Eres una estúpida−mascullo entre dientes poniendo la almohada sobre su rostro y soltando sollozos cargados de dolor.

.

.

.

−No debiste hacer eso−dijo molesto el joven de veintisiete años bebiendo de golpe una copa de whisky−Fue muy inmaduro de tu parte Rosalie…

−Edward, fue solo un beso. No es que nos hayamos acostado ni nada−dijo Rosalie despreocupada rodando los ojos al ver como su acompañante la miraba− ¿Qué? Estas histérico… ojala tu hermano hubiera reaccionado así−mascullo entre dientes.

−Eres tan inmadura Rosalie, no es de extrañar que mi hermano te rechace como la peste.

−Idiota−dijo con enojo la rubia tomando su copa y yéndose de ahí dejando a un muy molesto Edward.

Rosalie tenía tan solo veinte años y era una mujer impulsiva e inmadura, cualidades que le habían traído más de un problema en su corta vida. Uno de esos problemas tenia nombre y apellido; Emmett Cullen, hermano mayor de Edward. Emmett no soportaba los arranques de furia descontrolada de Rosalie, ni mucho menos sus impulsivos actos que realizaba de vez en cuando, por eso nunca había formalizado su relación y siempre la había llamado su "amiga". Algo que a Rosalie enfermaba, ella amaba a Emmett y lo que más quería en el mundo era que él le confesara sus sentimientos. Por eso esa noche había besado a Edward, para ver la "reacción" de Emmett, pero al final todo había sido en vano. Emmett la había ignorado y Edward se había molestado. Genial…

¿Dónde estaba?

La había buscado durante toda la velada y aún no la veía. Y eso que la fiesta ya estaba a la mitad…

¿Dónde estás amor?

Creía haberla visto cuando estaba bailando con Rosalie, pero luego del inoportuno beso de Rosalie no la volvió a ver. La busco por todas partes pero no obtuvo resultados. No había rastros de su chica misteriosa… y le quedaba poco tiempo.

Se habían visto por primera vez en ese mismo lugar tres años atrás. Cuando él había venido a la cena en remplazo de sus padres quienes tenían una conferencia en Chicago y no había podido asistir, pero tampoco querían desaprovechar la invitación. Edward no había querido asistir al baile, odiaba los eventos sociales y solo asistía a ellos por obligación y cuando sumamente necesario.

Aquella noche él tenía previsto tomarse un par de copas y marcharse a su habitación, pero el destino le tenía planeado otra jugada. Cuando el reloj marcaba la medianoche había salido al balcón y se había encontrado con la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto. Era una mujer de mediana estatura, con los ojos más impactantes que alguien podría tener, tan sencilla y amable.

Cuando se encontraron ambos prometieron que de esa noche no pasaría. Ambos tenían responsabilidades en sus vidas, sobre todo él. Ser vicepresidente de la compañía familiar era algo extenuante. Por ello jamás se habían dicho sus nombres, él simplemente la llamaba »Mi chica« y ella le decía »el hombre misterioso«. Ambos apodos eran comunes e infantiles, pero para ellos era una de las piezas fundamentales del juego en el que estaban. Ambos sabían que fuera de esas paredes no existiría nada y lo habían asumido, por esa noche.

Pero luego, las próximas veces que se vieron… fue diferente.

La primera noche solo había sido placer carnal y adrenalina que se producía al saber que estaban haciendo algo prohibido. Pero después se conocieron, en aquella noche hablaron y se amaron. Él la amo. Amo a la criatura frágil que reía contra su oído cuando él le hacía cosquillas, amo a la mujer que se entregaba a él sin tapujos durante esa noche… a pesar de la máscara.

A pesar de la máscara que marcaba la diferencia entre lo real y lo ficticio.

Él la había amado.

Y ahora la extrañaba. Seguía buscando como un loco por todos los pasillos y salones del hotel. No era posible que ella no viniera, no, claro que no.

Edward la había visto, de eso estaba seguro. Había visto su figura cubierta por ese elegante vestido, que a pesar de no ser de diseñador como el vestido de Rosalie le quedaba fenomenal.

Cuando el reloj marco las tres de la madrugada y ya no quedaba casi nadie en la pista de baile Edward supo que la había perdido. Algo en su mente y en corazón le dijo que ella le había visto besando a Rosalie, eso le molesto y provoco un repentino ataque de furia contra su amiga. Rosalie tuvo que bancarse media hora de reclamos de Edward, media hora en que le dijo que si no volvía a ver a su chica se olvidara de su amistad para siempre.

Así de mal se sentía. Cuando su hermano trato de hablarle lo mando a la mierda, e hizo lo mismo con todas las personas que se le acercaron. Por eso al final de la noche decidió irse a su cuarto. Mañana buscaría por todo el hotel a su chica, sin importar quien fuese ni lo que hiciese en su vida "real". Estaba enamorado de ella… y ya era hora que dejaran el juego de amores misteriosos y formalizaran una relación.

Sabía que ese sería un gran paso, pero llevaban tres años de juegos. No podían seguir así, una noche al año no era suficiente, no para él. Y sabía que para ella tampoco.

A la mañana siguiente Edward despertó un poco desorientado, pero rápidamente recordó en qué lugar se encontraba. Una hermosa y elegante habitación de hotel luego de una de las peores noches de su vida.

Se levanto de la cama y se despojo de su ropa interior. Entro al baño y abrió la regadera dejando que el agua fría cayera por su musculoso cuerpo. Enjabono su abdomen y bajo la mano hacia su entrepierna, acaricio con dureza su miembro y luego lo soltó. No iba a masturbarse, era demasiado humillante para alguien como él. Estuvo dentro de la ducha por unos cuantos minutos hasta que un ruido en su habitación le alerto. Cerró la regadera y lentamente salió de la ducha. Envolvió sus caderas con una toalla del hotel y sacudió su cabello haciendo que gotitas cayeran al suelo.

Volvió a escuchar el ruido y supuso que sería alguien de mantención, aunque no deberían venir hasta que el mediodía. Quizás ya era mediodía…

Salió del baño y camino dejándose guiar por el ruido que provocaba la otra persona. Tal como pensó, en su cama había una mujer vestida con el uniforme del hotel quien estiraba su cama y hacia ruido con sus pies. Edward se quedo mirándola, sin querer sus ojos se habían desviado hasta el trasero de la mujer.

Era redondo… muy redondo y bastante respingado, era el tipo de trasero que se podían denominar "agarrable" o sencillamente perfecto. Aprovecho que la mujer estaba estirando las sabanas para ver sus piernas, las recorrió con la mirada. Eran unas piernas largas y hermosas igual a las de su chica...

Se detuvo un momento y miro el cabello de la muchacha que estaba firmemente tomado en una coleta alta; era castaño.

El mismo castaño.

−Si tuvieras dinero podrías dejar de hacer camas y poder estudiar de una vez por todas−dijo la muchacha con una suave y cálida voz. Voz que hizo que Edward se tensara y dejara escapar un jadeo.

Isabella se volteó asustada al sentir el jadeo y se encontró de frente con un hombre semidesnudo que la miraba como si ella fuese un fantasma. De inmediato se puso de pie y dejo las sabanas sucias sobre el carrito donde se encontraban las demás sabanas sucias que había sacado de las otras habitaciones. Al ver el cuerpo del hombre un sonrojo terrible se coloco en sus mejillas…

−Tu… −musito el hombre mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Isabella le miro confundida y murmurando una disculpa tomo el carrito y lo empujo hacia la puerta. No era bueno para su reputación que estuviese con un huésped del hotel en su habitación, y sobre todo si el huésped estaba sin ropa y lo bastante bueno como para poner sus hormonas a mil.

− ¡Hey!−dijo el hombre y ella reconoció esa voz. Era la misma voz que musitaba en su oído lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que la amaba. Miro al hombre y sintió su respiración detenerse; era él.

Podría reconocer su mirada en cualquier parte, esas esmeraldas eran inolvidables para ella. Ella leyó su mirada y supo que él también la había reconocido. Una terrible vergüenza se instalo en ella, él la estaba viendo como la sirvienta que era. Vestida con ese horrible uniforme mientras limpiaba lo que él ensuciaba.

Tenía que huir…

Sin siquiera pensarlo abrió la puerta y corrió dejando el carrito dentro de la habitación. No le importaron los gritos de él, ni los sollozos que salían de su boca. Tenía que huir…

Anoche ya la habían humillado lo suficiente destruyendo sus sueños. Hoy no dejaría que él la humillara al ver lo que era; una simple sirvienta sin nada bueno que ofrecer.

Ver a su hombre misterioso y saber que era inalcanzable como muchas veces pensó le dolió demasiado. Sin embargo sabía que se repondría. Ella nunca había sido una chica soñadora, no hasta que lo conoció a él. Siempre había tratado de mantener los pies en la tierra, y es que sabía que los sueños no habían nacido para ella.

Desde pequeña había tenido que luchar por las cosas que quería. Su familia era una familia muy unida pero de escasos recursos, donde muchas veces había faltado el alimento y la ropa. Y ella como hermana mayor no podía defraudar a su familia. Por eso había decidido dejar los estudios y dedicarse a trabajar, si ella trabajaba quizás el resto de sus hermanas lograra estudiar y llegar lejos…

−Tienes que conformarte Bella…−se consoló a si misma rodeándose con sus brazos y tratando de calmar sus sollozos−Los cuentos de hadas no existen.

.

.

.

No, no podía ser.

Ella había huido… había huido de él.

Edward sabia que ella le había reconocido, sus atormentados ojos chocolates se lo habían dicho cuando decidió dar la vuelta y echar a correr. Él le había gritado que se detuviera, le grito para que hablaran. Quiso correr tras ella pero su escasa ropa se lo impidió. Se vistió velozmente pero para cuando había salido de la habitación no había rastro de su chica. Pero esta vez estaba decidido a no dejarla escapar, sabía que era una empleada del hotel y movería cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla.

−Edward, debes tranquilizarte−dijo su hermano mayor llevando un cigarrillo a sus labios− Estas tomando decisiones precipitadas. Quieres ver a todo el personal del hotel por un mero capricho. Soy hombre y entiendo los placeres de la carne pero desahógate con otra mujer… o rebajes nuestro nivel a una mucama.

− ¡Emmett!−le regaño Rosalie desde el otro lado de la habitación− Solo porque tienes un corazón de fierro y eres incapaz de amar a nadie debes obligar a tu hermano a ser igual que tú−dijo Rosalie con la voz cargada de odio y rencor. Emmett la fulmino con la mirada y mascullo un »estúpida« por lo bajo.

−Voy a buscarla Emmett y me casare con ella, te guste o no.

− ¡Por dios Edward! Es una mucama, una sirvienta. Y solo han estado cuanto… ¿Una noche? La calentura pasara en unos días y volverás a ser el mismo de antes, no dejes que tu pene piense por ti.

−Eres un bastardo−dijo Rosalie con los dientes apretados− No entiendo como mierda me enamore de ti−miro a Edward y le sonrió de lado− Hace lo que tengas que hacer para ser feliz… si ella es tu felicidad, por mi está bien.

−Gracias Rosie…−dijo Edward devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Rosalie podía ser una mujer inmadura y bastante irracional, pero dentro de su corazón era una buena mujer. Un poco alocada, pero era una persona de oro. Algo que al parecer su hermano aún no apreciaba. Edward sabía que Rosalie se estaba aburriendo de esperar a Emmett y que pronto lo dejaría, esperaba que Emmett dejara su idiotez de lado y aceptara que se había enamorado de una mujer nueve años menor que él, o sino terminaría perdiendo a su rubia amiga.

−Rosalie, cállate. No eres de la familia…−mascullo Emmett molesto de tener a Rosalie en su contra.

−No, y gracias al cielo que no lo soy. Prefiero seguir siendo una Hale si con eso puedo amar libremente y no por posición económica. Nos vemos Edward, ya he perdido demasiado mi tiempo aquí. Veo que las personas nunca cambiaran y creo que ya es hora de buscar _gente de mi edad_−Beso a Edward en la mejilla y salió de la habitación dejando a un mudo Emmett.

− ¿No está hablando en serio, cierto?−pregunto Emmett.

Edward se encogió de hombros y miro hacia la ventana.

−Yo también me retiro Emmett, simplemente venia a informarte para que luego no le hagas un desplante a mi mujer.

−Estúpido. No deberías dejar que una mujer te gobierne…

Edward soltó una carcajada fría y sin sentimientos.

− ¿Me lo dices tú? Estas a punto de perder a la única mujer que realmente te ha amado por idiota. Prefiero arriesgarme en vez de quedarme sentado viendo como el amor de mi vida se escapa de mi lado−dijo Edward caminando hacia la puerta− Recuerda Emmett, Rosalie lleva años esperándote, años llorando por ti, llorando para crecer para que tu no la vieras como una niña. Ya es hora que le devuelvas algo del amor que te ha dado.

Emmett se quedo sentado detrás del escritorio y soltó el cigarrillo.

Odiaba a su hermano porque sabía que tenía razón.

Edward llamo al encargado del hotel y le comento tu problema. No le dio los detalles del asunto pero fue lo suficientemente claro como para que el encargado llamara a todo el personal a una reunión extraordinaria en uno de los salones del lugar.

El personal comenzó a llegar de inmediato formándose en filas tal como siempre lo hacían para la revisión de uniformes. Edward se puso a un lado del salón para no llamar la atención de aquellos que entraban y así poder buscar a su chica más rápidamente.

Edward vio a las mujeres formarse en la fila del frente. Le llamo la atención que la mayoría fueran mujeres maduras, las cuales tendrían más de treinta años. Vio a un par de castañas que le confundieron, pero que no resultaron ser su chica. Cuando ya se estaba poniendo nervioso la vio.

Ella venía caminando cabizbaja mirando al suelo. Su moño estaba desarmado y Edward supo de inmediato que había estado llorando. Antes de acercarse le hizo un gesto al encargado que le levanto los pulgares con una enorme sonrisa. Edward soltó una risita al verlo.

Isabella se removía incomoda en la fila. Sabía que perdería sus puntos ganados con tanto esfuerzo cuando el señor Miller revisara su presentación personal, su cabello estaba terrible y tenía las mejillas manchadas con las lágrimas.

Por eso no le sorprendió cuando alguien la tomo del hombro y la saco de la fila. Se iba a ganar un buen regaño pero no importaba, no le importaba nada en ese momento. Lo único que quería era estar en su cuarto comer chocolate y llorar hasta deshidratarse.

−Llorar no es lo tuyo, arruina tu belleza−

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró con la mirada divertida de su hombre misterioso. Quien ahora si estaba vestido y se veía demasiado guapo.

−Yo… yo…

−Edward Cullen−dijo él tendiéndole la mano− El futuro padre de tus hijos…

Isabella jadeo y sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward y se puso a temblar. Su hombre misterioso tenía nombre… Edward. Un nombre poco común para un hombro poco común. Edward mantenía la mano extendida y Bella sabía que si ella tomaba su mano no habría vuelta atrás y estaba demasiado confundida…

Anoche había aceptado que su hombre misterioso no era nada más que una ilusión y ahora lo tenía frente a ella presentándose como el futuro padre de sus hijos. Lo cual era malditamente encantador porque ella siempre había querido tener niños. Las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro y una lenta sonrisa afloro de sus labios logrando que Edward sonriera aún más.

−Bella Swan, la madre de los tuyos− respondió tomando temblorosamente la mano de Edward quien le apretó con fuerza la mano antes de abrazarla y besarla como si el mundo se acabara.

Los labios de ambos se unieron y se reconocieron en un beso cargado de amor y de sueños. Ambos se besaron hasta que escucharon aplausos y Bella, abochornada hundió el rostro en el pecho de él. Edward no se avergonzó para nada. Es más, quería que todo el mundo supiera que esa mujer era suya y por eso la tomo en brazos e hizo que giraran en medio de los vitoreó de las mujeres que observan la conmovedora escena.

Bella rio alegre y despreocupada como nunca lo había hecho. Era como si de la nada sus preocupaciones se fueran volando y ella quedara liberada. Se sentía plenamente feliz en los brazos de Edward…

Edward…

Nunca se cansaría de decir su nombre. Había pasado tanto tiempo imaginando como se llamaría, tantas noches en las que se lo imaginaba llamándolo, diciéndolo que lo amaba…

¿Cómo llegaron al cuarto? Ella no lo supo. Supuso que Edward la cargo hasta la habitación. Lo único que su mente visualizaba era que Edward estaba sobre ella besándola y recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuese su primera vez.

Pero la verdad era que no era su primera vez juntos. Ellos conocían el cuerpo del otro como si se tratase de un manual escrito por ellos mismos; ella sabía que si tocaba detrás de la oreja de Edward este se tensaría y este a su vez sabia que la parte débil se ella eran sus piernas.

−Te amo Edward−dijo Bella besando la barbilla de Edward y dejando que sus manos viajaran inquietas por el torso de Edward, desde arriba hacia abajo rozando ligeramente con las yemas sus partes sensibles.

−Yo también bonita−respondió Edward dando la vuelta y quedando él sobre ella. Beso sus montes con amor y enrosco su lengua entre uno de sus pezones y con esa picardía que lo caracterizaba le mordió logrando que Bella soltara un chillido.

− ¡Salvaje!

−Sabes que te gusta−murmuro contra sus senos. Dio un lametón y soplo los pezones. Bella tembló de placer y lo tomo de la cabeza para llevarlo hacia sus labios− Te lo dije; no puedes vivir sin mí.

Ella no le corrigió. La verdad era que lo último que quería hacer era discutir con él. Para eso tendrían años por delante, ahora lo que quería era sentirlo dentro.

−Estoy lista Edward−

Edward le volvió a besar mientras se introducía de golpe en su cavidad logrando que ambos soltaran un gemido. Los movimientos fueron rápidos y fuertes. Ninguno de los dos deseaba hacer prolongar la espera, ambos se desean y anhelaban. Eran como un puzle que había estado incompleto durante demasiado tiempo y querían volver a encajar. Los gemidos resonaron en la habitación y el olor a sexo era notable.

Bella sabía que esta vez era diferente. Esta vez era el inicio de algo nuevo, esta vez ambos se miraban los rostros y no estaban cubiertos por esa mascara, que a pesar de ser hermosa y darles el toque románticos les había quitado tres años juntos. Tres años y obviamente ellos recuperarían a como dé lugar.

Cuando el clímax llego Bella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y comenzó a jugar con sus tetillas. Edward la tenía fuertemente abrazada y le murmuraba cosas en el oído que provocaban sus ya conocidos sonrojos.

−Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas−dijo Edward besando la frente de Bella. Ella levanto la mirada y lo beso, un beso pequeño y juguetón− Siempre quise verte. Ver debajo de tu mascara pero tenía miedo que para ti eso fuera un juego.

− ¿Sabes? Yo pensaba lo mismo. Hacer el amor con una máscara y enamorarte de esa manera es muy romántico, pero por nada del mundo cambiaria el hecho de poder ver tu rostro y poder llamarte por tu nombre… Edward, mi Edward.

−Solo tuyo preciosa. Tienes razón, de aquí en adelante quizás suframos un poco pero estaremos juntos, juntos compartiendo todas las pruebas que nos toquen−

−Suena como una verdadera aventura−musito besando a Edward− ¿Lo que dijiste haya abajo es cierto?

− ¿Qué cosa?−respondió Edward haciéndose el desentendido−

−No te hagas… ya sabes a lo que me refiero− Al ver que Edward no respondía Bella le golpeo el pecho con la palma y él gimoteo− A eso de tener niños Edward.

− ¡Ah, a eso!−Bella le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y Edward rió− Claro que si amor… me gustaría ser padre. A mis veintisiete años ya es hora de sentar cabeza, ¿Y qué mejor manera que hacerlo contigo, mi chica de la máscara?

−Promete que nunca olvidares esto−dijo señalando a ambos− Promete que cuando tengamos nietos le contaremos como nos conocimos y como nos enamoramos… promételo.

Edward la apretó más así y con la voz cargada de amor añadió:

−Lo prometo. Prometo guardar esta historia en mi memoria hasta tener canas y contarle a nuestros nietos como es que nos conocimos…

Ella le sonrió contenta y se acurruco contra él. Estaban comenzando algo nuevo. Algo único y especial, algo que a pocos se les ofrecían en la vida; el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D, si tal vez están diciendo "¿Y ella que está haciendo acá?" pues les traigo un one-shot que cree entre ayer y hoy *espero les haya gustado* nació de mi mente luego de ver Criminal Minds (?) XD Spencer es mi musa inspiradora :B Y la verdad me diverti escribiendolo porque soy una chica romántica y moriría porque me ocurriese eso *W* <strong>

**Buee, gracias a todas las chicas que han pasado por mis otros fics y a las que me han dejado reviews muchisimas gracias no saben lo alegre que me ponen cuando los leo c: & como leyeron arriba este OS va dedicado a la Kote porque ella es una de las chicas que más me animan a escribir junto a la Cami *un beso para ti* y son unas personas demasiado geniales *_* **

**Espero les guste y me dejen un review, no toma nada de tiempo :D**

**¡Nos leemos uno de estos dias! **

**MillaC:**


End file.
